Silent sacrifice
by Alexander Prince
Summary: Severus didn't agreed to the third condition in the unbreakable vow. What if Severus didn't kill Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower? What would happen? AU HBP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

Thank you **duj** for your review.

Revised version - I revised a bit as the cursed ring event should be earlier than the event of Narcissa.

_And fyi, I'm not an English speaker.. But I try my best to improve my grammar.. I did searched for beta, but no one replied me_.

-Enjoy-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-flashback-

-Headmaster office-

_"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."_

_"The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed," Severus responded._

_"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," Dumbledore said, sounding nonchalant. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"_

_"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan."_

_"Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."_

_Raising his eyebrows, Severus said, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"_

_"Certainly not. You must kill me."_

_Severus froze a moment. "What are you talking about?!!", appalled Severus, shocked. "Are you insane?"_

_"If not then, do you have any other option to save the boy?", asked Dumbledore_

_"We will hide him, Albus. And I WILL find the cure for the curse in your hand", Severus promised._

_"There is no cure, Severus", stated Dumbledore sadly._

_"I'm done talking". Severus stood up and walked to the door._

_"If you don't find the cure, you have to do it, Severus. That's the only way". Dumbledore said quietly._

_Severus stopped for a moment. Then, he walked out of the office._

_"I will help you, headmaster," he whispered to himself. "I will do my very best_."

~~~

_Severus cursed the moment Narcissa and Bellatrix entered his house.__ He scowled inwardly at Wormtail who opened the door for them. He poured some wine into two glasses and give it to them. Then, he listen to Narcissa._

_After Narcissa begged him to protect Draco_

_all he could said was"I can try,". Cissy seemed accepted but Bella backed her up._

_"Swear to it", challenged Bellatrix._

_Severus' eyes shift, meet Bellatrix's challenging gaze, then looked away._

_"You see. It's just empty words. Coward!", She accused him, threw a disgust look at him._

_"Take out your wand", sneered Severus. Many death eater doubt his loyalty, especially after the event at Department of Ministry, which the order came in time to save those kids._

_Severus faced Narcissa. Bellatrix put the tip of her wand over their linked hands._

_Bellatrix began, "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes"_

_"I will"_

_A single strand of liquid fire issued from Bellatrix's wand and wends its way around their hands._

_"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?", continued Bellatrix._

_"I will". Severus' felt his heart beating fast, nervous as she seemed to have more than 2 conditions._

_A second strand of liquid of fire intertwined with the first._

_"And should it prove necessary, if it seems Draco will fail... Will you yourself carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_

_Severus froze as he heard the third condition. His hand twitched a bit within Narcissa's. Not sure whether she noticed or not. Bellatrix waited and started narrowed her eyes towards him._

_No.. he already promised Dumbledore that he would find the cure. No, he won't do it. There must be other way. _

_"No", he replied after a moment's silence._

_Narcissa eyes widened and gaped at him._

_"See Narcissa, I told you. It just empty word", Bellatrix snarled at him._

_Severus pulled back his hand._

_"It's enough. I did vow to protect him, did I?"_

_" Severus, Draco could be killed by the Dark Lord if he fails", cried Narcissa._

_"Do you think Dumbledore can be easily killed by me? if yes, I already kill him long time ago. Because should I failed or get caught, my cover will be blown. The Dark Lord still need the information. I still haven't receive any order from him about my cover. That's mean I still need to maintain my cover until he say otherwise. Even though Dumbledore died, the Order still alive and Mad eye Moody might lead them", explained Severus_ calmly.

_Bellatrix sneered at him. "You think I believe you?"_

_"I don't care whether you believe or not. What I know now, you already disobey him by telling me this when you were not allowed", Severus sneered at her. "I have no intention to disobey him. If he order me to kill Dumbledore, I would be honoured to carry out the task", continued Severus, smirked at her._

_"It's alright, Severus. But please protect him for me", begged __Narcissa_.

_"Of course", He replied softly._

_Narcissa walked out, followed by Bellatrix who glared towards him. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Astronomy Tower-

"Good evening, Draco." Dumbledore said calmly. "What brings you here?"

"Who else is here?" Draco snapped. "I heard you talking!" His voice was trembling and his wand shook violently in his hand.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extrodinarily useful." Dumbledore lied.

Draco stood, his wand still shaking. He was holding back tears as he quickly scanned the room.

"Draco, you are no assassin." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" Draco snapped.

"Like Cursing Katie Bell hoping that she would bear a cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore started. "Or replacing a bottle of mane with another laced with poison? I can not help but to think that these actions are so weak that your heart couldn't really have been in them."

Tears began to pour from Draco's face and down his cheek.

"Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices." Dumbledore started. "Please. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I was chosen!" Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same mark all Deatheaters wore. The tattoo covered his forearm.

Dumbledores eyes widened as he saw the mark, a look of sorrow and guilt covered his face. Harry clutched his wand tighter. He knew that Draco was a Deatheater, yet not a single person believed him.

"You don't understand. I have to kill you. Otherwise, he'll kill me"

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said as he raised his arms.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried.

"Very good, Draco." Dumbldore said softly.

A loud bang was heard down stairs, the slamming of a door was followed up by loud footsteps coming up the staircase. Draco glanced at the doorway and then back to Dumbledore.

"There are others?" Dumbledore asked in a curious voice. "How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement" Draco snapped.

"Ingenious."

Bellatrix emerged in the doorway. She stopped and smiled when she saw Draco occupying Dumbledore. She stepped in the room, behind her followed Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Alecto Carrow.

"Albus Dumbledore, alone. Albus Dumbledore, unarmed." Bellatrix said, a smirk marking her face. "Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I believe introductions are in order, don't you?"

"I wish we could stay and chat, Albus, but we're on a tight schedule."

Harry was still watching, his wand still pointing towards Draco. Harry felt the prescence of someone to his left. He slowly looked over to see a wand pointed his way. He jerked his wand in that direction, but quickly realised the wand belonged to Severus Snape. Snape lowered his wand and placed his finger over his lip signalling for Harry to be quiet. Harry nodded his head as Snape turned around to leave.

"Do it Draco!" Bellatrix ordered.

"No." Snape said, emerging from behind the Carrows.

Draco stepped away as Snape walked to his side. Bellatrix glared ay Snape.

"Severus..." Dumbledore's voice sounded like a beg. But he was still calm.

A short silence filled the room.

"Please..."

Severus' eyes met Albus' blue eyes. He readied his wand and took a deep breath.

"Stupefy!" he stunned Greyback.

"Traitor!" yelled Bellatrix. Severus quickly turned his attention to her.

Albus reacted instantly. He summoned his wand and stunned the carrows while Harry came running up and raised his wand to stun Malfoy. But the boy already saw that. Both Harry and Draco dueled each other.

Severus faced Bellatrix. Bellatrix was a good dueler. A killing curse was just missed him about an inch earlier.

"Sectumsempra!", Severus put an end to his fight.

Bellatrix went down in spurts of blood.

Severus felt relieved and steadily himself. He turned around saw Albus was about to kneel down.

"Albus!" He hurried over and support Albus to stand.

Severus wasn't aware that Bellatrix was still moving and she already halfway to stand. The sectumsepra curse only got at her right side. She took out a knife using her left hand and throw it over Dumbledore.

Harry who had done defeated Draco. He stunned Draco at last. Then, he saw Bellatrix holding a knife and throw it to his left direction where Snape and Dumbledore were standing.

"Watch out", shouted Harry.

Severus looked up quickly and move over to shield Dumbledore from the knife. The knife stabbed at his back, pierced directly to his heart.

Severus coughed up blood and lost his balance.

"Severus!!" Albus was horrified to see Severus took the knife.

"Harry, call Poppy quickly", ordered Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pulled the knife out, Severus groaned in pain. Blood spurted on the floor.

Harry nodded but in the halfway he saw the order emerged from the door. The said Poppy already on her way. She had prepared if there were any students injured. All of them quickly took the stairs and saw Severus was on Dumbledore's lap. There was a pool of blood below them.

"Severus, why didn't you do it?" asked Dumbledore sadly. The Slytherin shook his head weakly.

"No, Albus. You are more important than me"

"I'm still dying, Severus. You have to live"

"I have a way to save you", replied Severus as he smiled and grabbed Dumbledore's robes and pulled into his embrace. Their body began to glow a soft, warm, gold colour magic surround them. The order who watch the scene was amazed at them.

When done, Severus stay like that and said.

"Look at your hand. The curse gone right?" Severus whispered to him. He was glad that he able to remove the curse.

Albus raised his right hand, which was fully restored. He didn't knew how Severus do it, but now he really grateful. Tears glistened his eyes.

"Severus, keep fighting please.. Poppy is on her way" pledged Dumbledore.

"You have been a father to me, Albus."

"And you are my son, Severus." Tears fall freely on his cheek.

Harry felt himself crying as he saw Dumbledore and Snape. He may not like Snape but what he had done now was really brave and amazing. Snape sacrifice himself to save Dumbledore, a man he thought as a father.

Albus keep glanced to the door, searching for Poppy. As he saw Poppy emerged from the door, Severus went limp.

"Severus!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

Please review

Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. J.K Rowling owns everything

Thank you for all your review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A slow beep of the heart monitor could be heard from outside a private room where Severus was treated. Dumbledore sat outside the room waiting for Poppy. He couldn't tell how glad he was when he heard that sound. That was mean there was still a hope for him to survive. Minerva was on his side, kept assuring him that Severus would be alright. Harry was here earlier, but Minerva had sent him to the dormitory. All students have been ordered to stay inside their dormitory. While for Order members, Albus already told them to wait in his office. After checking Severus, he would went for the meeting.

Poppy emerged from the private room. Exhaustion riddled on her face.

"How is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked immediately, his voice was trembling.

Poppy looked up to Albus with sad eyes. "He's stable now, I managed to save him in time" she replied with tight voice.

Albus let a sigh of relief but he sensed 'a but' there. "But?"

Poppy bit her lip and continued, "But his heart may not be strong like before. The dagger pierced directly to his heart. The dagger was cursed with dark magic, Albus. If it was the normal dagger, his heart wouldn't be weak like this. "

Dumbledore falling backwards into his chair, he wasn't prepared for those words. He stared on the floor silently. He was the reason that caused Severus' injuries.

Minerva gasped. "Does it permanent?" asked Minerva, with a hope that was just for a temporary. Dumbledore was suddenly glad Minerva was there, because he found it difficult to speak.

"I'm not sure. Only time will tell" replied Poppy sadly.

"Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore, once he found his voice again. Poppy silent for a moment, then shook her head.

Dumbledore walked in to the private room, followed by Poppy and Minerva. Severus laying motionless on the hospital bed. Minerva quickly get to Severus' right side. "Oh Severus", She put her hand on Severus' forehead.

Albus stood on Severus' left side. He couldn't hold back the tears that slid silently down his cheeks for the younger wizard. Gently, he laid a hand on the man's cheek. '_Why didn't you do it Severus_', thought Albus.

"I've cast a charm to alert me if he wakes. He may wake up in 1 - 2 days but please do not make him stress. Otherwise, it may effect his heart", explained Poppy.

Albus nodded understanding. Then, Poppy leave them be and walked to her office.

Poppy entered her office, sat at one of her chairs and started to cry. Tears falling down freely from her cheek. There was something that she refused to tell Albus.

-flashback-

_Poppy was able to stop Severus' bleeding. She muttering healing magic to his heart to strengthen his heartbeat. After a moment Severus opened his eyes caught a breath._

_"Calm down Severus. Breathe slowly. Yes..good keep going", Poppy assured his patient. Severus calm a bit and his breathing was stable. He was half conscious._

_She bent over him again, cast diagnosis charm on him to search other injury and she frowned when she detect there was a curse in his body, probably a dark magic. She didn't have any experience dark magic but she can detect it. She need to ask Albus about this. Then, she opened his bloodied shirt to change into hospital pajamas. Then, she found his right shoulder . She scan again at that area. Yes, this was the curse. This curse was trapped in his shoulder. She wonder if he was the one who trapped the curse so that it doesn't spread._

_She took a sleeping potion, opened it. Just as she wanted to pour into Severus' mouth, a hand stopped her._

_"Severus", she whispered. Severus was wide awake now._

_"Please.. don't tell Albus", hoarsed Severus._

_Poppy was confused. Then, Severus gesture his hand to his right shoulder._

_"I took the curse from him. Don't tell him.. Promise me..." Then he lost consciousness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Albus and Minerva walked out of hospital wing, they saw Arthur and Remus waiting for him.

"How is he?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"Poppy said he's stable now" it was Minerva who answered. Arthur and Remus breathed a sigh of relief. They noticed unpleasant mood in Dumbledore's face.

"I thought I asked all of you wait for me in the office", said Dumbledore bitterly.

"I'm sorry Albus, we have to guard you until you arrive at the office. Moody's order", Remus replied gave an apologetic look. Since the attempt of murder, the Order strengthen their guard in the castle.

Albus sighed but continued walking. "You should guard the students, not me. The students are more important" snapped Dumbledore.

Remus and Arthur glanced each other, refused to comment further. They surprised at Dumbledore's mood. The Headmaster always calm in handling problems. They wondered if Severus was the one who make Dumbledore like this. Minerva always said that both of them were like father and son. If Dumbledore love Severus like his own son then, he must be very upset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry entered the common room. His friends were waiting for him. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the rest his gryffindor friends.

"Harry!" called Ron and Hermione, worried was shown at their face. Harry went to them and sat at the sofa with a miserable expression on his face.

"What happened, Harry?, asked Hermione worried.

"Yeah, we heard that Malfoy was trying to kill Dumbledore" said Ron, there was a anger in his eyes.

"Malfoy couldn't do it. Dumbledore kept offering him help, but he refused. The death eaters intruded the castle. I knew it!!Malfoy was the one who brought them to the castle", yelled Harry with anger.

"Snape must have been helping him", said Seamus in disgusted.

"Have Snape been caught?", asked Dean Thomas.

"I hope the greasy great rotten in Azkaban", said Parvati Patil.

"Stop it!!" shouted Harry. Everyone in the common room turned to him, stunned.

"Snape wasn't what we thought. No, he didn't get caught, because he wasn't true death eater. I was wrong about him". ranted Harry as he took a deep breath.

"Snape help us, after he came up, he stupefied Greyback, Then, I came out from my hiding place and hex Malfoy. I didn't see what really happened, when I defeated Malfoy, I saw Bellatrix was throwing a dagger towards Dumbledore , but Snape cover him, the dagger stabbed Snape instead", explained Harry.

"Oh my god" Hermione put her hand to her mouth. Even Ron gave a wide eyes"

"Then, how's is he?" asked shocked Hermione.

"Dumbledore already dismissed me before Madam Pomfrey finished with Snape", said Harry with a disappointed look.

"Well, I never thought Snape was so brave", said Ron.

Hermione slapped him at his arm. "What!" asked confused Ron.

"He's brave man even before that. He's been spying for us. That's makes him braver than the others", snapped Hermione.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

Sorry, I don't have time to cross-check, will do once I have time.

Please review.


End file.
